


Hopes That The Future Could Change

by SunshineDawn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Characters reading the Percy Jackson books, Childhood Trauma, Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Reading Aloud, Reading the Books, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn
Summary: Our favorite characters get trapped in Olympus, stuck with the gods, the other demigods, two mortals, a centaur and a satyr.Oh, and Luke Castellan.Percy and the gang get taken from a year after the Second Giant War, transported straight to Mount Olympus right before Percy would've found out his true heritage.Everyone else, well, they don't know who Percy Jackson is. Except Poseidon of course.They must read all the books to get out, or who knows what can happen.Relationships change, both for the negative and the positive. Death threats are made, and tears are shed.How will Percy handle his own thoughts being read out to everyone?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 113





	1. Arrival & I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reading Percy Jackson: Book 1 - The Lightning Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331092) by [Lorixjake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorixjake/pseuds/Lorixjake). 



> Hi! Sunshine Dawn here <3\. I'd like to start this new fic, and I hope you'd like to read it. For now, I'm just posting the first chapter, but I can definitly see myself finishing this.  
> It's a huge task, and for someone who can't sit still and is in school, well I hope you can forgive the possible long periods of time between posts.  
> I can't guarentee anything now, but in an ideal world, I'd write out the characters reading all ten books. But that could take forever so, no promises.  
> I got the inspiration from another writer, I just wanted to write my own version with a lot of changes. They update a lot faster, and their main ship is Perpollo, so if you want a different take on how the characters would act, go read theirs! (they have also written all of the four first books, and at the time are on chapter nine of the fifth!)  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> Please be nice, and remember "A kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword" -Rick Riordan
> 
> -Sunshine Dawn <3

The snow flurried below the clouds, covering New York like a blanket. The gods were fighting again, over the missing Lightning Bolt. Poseidon had threatened to flood Zeus’ bed if he kept blaming him for something he didn’t do. Poseidon hated being blamed for something he didn’t do most of all. 

Suddenly, a group of nine young adults and a satyr glittered into the large open throne room. A black haired kid stood tall next to a blonde girl holding hands in the front of the group, instantly giving the gods a feeling of a strong united force. Most felt slightly intimidated, though they would never admit it. The black haired kid turned and seemed to do a head count in his mind. But right as he turned to stare at Zeus, another group glittered in. The group contained Chiron, and what looked to be a group of demigods, along with two mortals and a woman wearing Roman armor.

“WHAT IS THIS?” Zeus yelled at no one in particular. 

“I don’t know,” The black haired boy spoke, his hand resting on his hip, he turned towards the large group and when he noticed Chiron his hopes seemed to climb, “Chiron, do you know what is happening here?”

“Um-” Chiron seemed to not know what to say.

Glittering filled the room in front of Percy, and his hand shot out to catch the falling object.

Inside the metal box was a letter atop a smaller blue box of books. The letter glittered like the Fleece. Percy picked it up, and it began to read itself aloud, leaving everyone enchanted to silence.

_ Readers, _

_ We send this letter with hopes. Hopes that you will learn and fix the relationships once lost. Hopes that you will save the lives you lost. Hopes that maybe the future can change just a little. Listen and learn, calm and control. _

_ Inside this box is a series of ten books. These books take part in the future for some, and the past for others. Listen to the story of the boy who saves you, even though most of you do not deserve it. Learn of the torment he experienced by the hands of some of you. _

_ You all are pulled from your daily lives from right before the arrival of Perseus Jackson. All of you but the ten in the center are from April, as I’m sure you all know. For you, it’s the year Percy Jackson would enter and then forever change your lives. The three in the center are from a year after the Second Giant War.  _

_ The boy who holds this letter is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. The girl who holds his hand is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. The other eight will introduce themselves. These ten are the only ones who have already experienced everything that is contained in these ten books. They are the strongest of you all, in all aspects. They have succeeded in places some Gods never will. They have faced challenges some of you can never even begin to imagine. _

_ Listen to them. Remember, the future cannot be punished for. _

_ Signed,  _

_ The next gen of the Prophecy of Seven _

_ (plus a few since apparently the Fates just wanted to ignore a few duh) _

All at once, the sound flooded back into the room. Zeus began yelling.

“I will not be controlled by some otherworldly magic!”

“Brother, calm down and let’s listen to the only ones who can give us answers.” Hades reasoned.

Everyone looked towards the group of ten in the center of the room. 

“Um, well-” Percy looked towards Annabeth.

“We are the children of the Prophecy of Seven.” Annabeth finished. 

“But there are more than seven of you there.” Apollo said, right before he got smacked by Artemis.

“Yes, well, most of us Seven would not be here if it wasn’t for the remaining three so they are considered part of us. Plus we wouldn’t have succeeded if it wasn’t for them.” Percy said. He then stepped forward. “I guess we should introduce ourselves.

I am Percy Jackson, or Perseus, Son of Poseidon.” The Gods outraged.

“YOU BROKE THE OATH?!” Zeus yelled at Poseidon.

“So did you, Father,” a girl came forward. “I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus.”

“And I am her younger brother, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter.”

Hera spun towards Zeus. “How could you break the oath and sire not one but two children and betray me like this again!”

Zeus sputtered. Just then, Nico and Hazel stepped forward to stand next to Percy. “I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.” 

“I am his sister, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. However, we were both born before the oath was made.”

Chiron came forward. “And you are all alive to tell your stories?”

“Yeah, I guess. Barely,” Percy shrugged, “Sometimes it didn’t seem like we would make it.”

Poseidon was confused at that. He remembered siring Percy, he remembered Sally, but how could Percy have only barely survived life? How did he never help protect him? It wasn’t like he would’ve been playing favoritism, he had no other demigod children young like Percy.

“What do you mean you barely made it? How old are you? How much has even happened to you?” Athena shot back, obviously doubting the fact that a son of Poseidon would have ever had a hard life.

“Well there’s a lot. The Minotaur right at the start, the lightning that struck our bus, the furies, losing our supplies, that mattress guy-” Annabeth cut Percy off.

“Percy. They get it, shush.” Athena looked pleased at the fact that her daughter was the one in control of any sort of relationship with a sea spawn.

“I will not be forced to do anything I do not wish to do!” Zeus lightened the ground, only for his power to suddenly sophin, and another letter to appear in Percy’s hand.

_ Before we let you begin, we will also be adding a few goddesses and gods to your group along during the read.  _

_ As we should’ve mentioned before, we have used a spell given to us by one of our uncles to temporarily make all magic intended for negative purposes to be impossible. Please sit quietly and listen. _

_ Also, you will not be let out until the books have all been read. Normal polite magic has been allowed.  _

_ Thank you, _

_ The next gen of the Prophecy of Seven  _

“How dare someone talk to a god like that!” Zeus rumbled again.

“Brother shush. It is unnecessary to yell when it seems we are all stuck in the same boat.” Hades told Zeus. 

Zeus looked astonished that his brother would tell him off like that in front of demigods and mortals. 

“Shall we begin reading, I feel like we should get this over with, because if we are going to get the story of the future from demigods, I believe we may hear some things that we will not like.” Chiron said.

“Fine. But, before we will do introductions. I will not have anyone in here I do not know about.”

The people went around the room, introducing themselves. It started with the ten in the center, spanning outwards. 

“I’m Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite,” She pointed to the boy standing next to her, “That’s Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.”

“Heyo, dudes” Leo piped up.

“Hello, I’m Frank Zhang, son of Mars.”

“I’m Grover Underwood, the original protector of Percy.”

Percy walked over to Grover and leaned on him, putting an arm across his shoulders. “It’s not like you’re the best protector ever or anything. It’s not like you're the satyr that found not only me but Thalia and Nico too or anything.”

The gods looked surprised. Poseidon’s mouth dropped open. This satyr found three of the big three children and they are all alive today to tell their stories? He had to be the best of the best.

The larger group introduced themselves, announcing Connor Stroll, Travis Stroll, and Chris Rodriguez. A few other campers also spoke up, before the circle reached two mortals, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Sally Jackson. 

“Hi, I’m Sally Jackson, Percy’s mother.”

A gasp went around the room. A demigod has almost never had their parents in the same room after they are born ever.

“Mom?” Percy spun around in surprise. “Mom!” If you have ever seen a two year old run to their mother after being away at daycare, then you know how Percy looked to all the other beings in the room. 

“Why didn’t you say anything when we first got here?” Percy had his arms around his mom’s shoulders, even though he nearly towered six inches over her, she still managed to hold him as if he was still six years old, rather than the seventeen he actually was. 

“I was in shock, Percy. I’ve never seen Olympus, and I didn’t want to bring attention to myself in case this wasn’t a good situation. I wanted you to be able to focus fully on the situation at hand.”

Poseidon sat on his throne in shock. He hadn’t seen Sally in person since the day he left, only through prayers and him watching in. She may have aged nearly 17 years, but she still looked at young as she had all those years ago. Her brown hair still looked sea-wind swept, her eyes still looked as blue as ever. Seeing her hold his son all grown made his eyes tear up. He hadn’t seen her hold him in person ever. To see the son he has checked in on over the years all grown up, to see him have become his mother’s protector even though she very well could protect herself, made him proud. His son had become a better man then he would ever be.

“Sally. It’s you.” Poseidon said quietly. However, being a god on a throne, his voice magically projected at a quiet tone.

Sally and Percy turned to look at him across the room. Everyone did. 

“Poseidon.” Zeus growled. Everyone ignored him. They were too busy watching the family reunion happening between the parents of apparently one of the most legendary demigods to ever live. 

Poseidon stood up, and began to walk quickly over to Percy and Sally. Percy went on guard, and instantly a wall of rapid moving water shot up between Poseidon and the two. A wave of shock was flooded through the room like water, even Chiron, because no one had ever seen such an easy display of power from a demigod. Poseidon jerked back, but not in shock, rather in fear. 

“You’re powerful…” Poseidon trailed off. He kept glancing from the sustained water and Percy.

Percy turned back around to look from his silent conversation with his mother to Poseidon. He was surprised by the wall of water, and everyone watched as the water slowed to a steady flow, clearer to see through. Percy was also holding a pen, something he hadn’t let go of since they entered here. 

“Percy. It’s okay.” Sally said quietly.

“Mom. I can’t-”

Sally grabbed Percy’s shoulders and forced him to look at her. “Percy. You know your Dad is not like Gabe. It’s okay. He won’t hurt me. Or you.”

Percy calmed a little bit, and seemed to realize where he was. Annabeth came over and grabbed Percy’s hand. “Release the wall.” she said, very gently, and then as if the water was listening to her, it evaporated. Poseidon still didn’t move, but Sally did. 

“Hello Poseidon.” Sally spoke sharply.

“Sally.” Percy noted that Poseidon spoke almost wistfully. “Our son is powerful, isn’t he?”

“Yes. He is. He’s just like his father.”

Most of the demigods felt a rush of envy, no matter how much they tried to suppress it. They tried to be happy for Percy, even though they didn’t know him. Most demigods never see their godly parent, and aren’t treated well in the mortal world. He was lucky.

“Poseidon. What do you think you are doing?” Zeus said.

Poseidon stopped reaching for Sally. Percy stood warily behind Sally.

“I do not know, brother.”

“Sit down, you know the rules.” Zeus said.

Poseidon walked back to his throne slowly, regretfully. Percy came forward and grabbed his mother’s hand, lightly pulling as if to suggest walking. She walked back with him, standing over by Chiron while he joined his friends. Introductions had to resume. It began with Rachel.

“Hello, I’m Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am the current Oracle of Delphi. I am from the same time as Percy and the others, though I’m not part of their prophecy, rather I am the one who spoke it.”

“Rachel, hey!” Percy said, him and Annabeth running over.

“Wait, how can a mortal be the Oracle of Delphi?” Athena spoke up for the first time, whispering to Apollo.

“If the spirit finds the right person, anyone can hold it. She must have clear sight then.” Apollo replied.

The others had begun to whisper among themselves, kids asking questions to Chiron, before Zeus became impatient.

“Can we just finish and read the books!” He said, banging his fist on the arm of his throne.

The few demigods introduced themselves, getting all the way to the last at the end. Clarisse La Rue, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Beckendorf all spoke up.

Without warning, Annabeth gasped and yelled. “Percy!” She sounded as if she was hurt. All of the demigods launched into war mode, reaching for weapons. 

Percy followed her eyesight and growled, grabbing the attention of everyone, before running through the room, upcapping the pen he had. No one had anytime to focus on the sword he’d pulled out of nowhere, because Percy had lunged onto Luke Castellan, unarming him, and knocking him onto his back. Percy’s sword was pressed against Luke’s neck. Water had appeared from nowhere again, crawling over Luke’s legs and arms, and creating a moving wall around Annabeth, who was slowly walking over to them.

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled, sending the rest of the ten in the center in a protective mode, jumping in their practiced formation they had become used to during the war.

“Son, what do you think you are doing!” Poseidon yelled.

“He is dangerous!” Percy growled.

Annabeth came over and mumbled quietly. “Percy, he is from before. He hasn’t done anything he will do.”

“Annabeth. You know what he did right before this. You know what he will do. How can I let him go? Especially after all he did to you.”

“I know,” She reached him fully and touched his shoulder. “He can’t hurt us here. Listen to me, Percy.”

Everyone watched as he instantly calmed when she touched him. They watched as his powerful water acted of its own accord again, flowing around her body, yet never leaving her wet. 

“Okay. Just- Just let me lock him up okay? At this point he would have already made the decisions.” Percy said.

“Okay. Use those special chains Leo told us about the other day. It won’t give him the ability to escape.”

“Leo, can we use those? Are they functional?” Percy said, never taking his eyes off Luke’s.

“Um....Yea, lemme find them here.” Leo said. The focus shifted towards Leo, as he rummaged in his toolbelt. People wondered how anything but bolts could fit in his tool belt pockets.

Leo pulled out these celestial bronze chains, which looked like normal chains aside from a golden lock, which held a trident and a hammer.

“Here, these are the ones coded to me and you.” He said.

“Lock them onto his wrists and ankles and we’ll seal them.” Percy said. Leo cuffed him, and kept glancing at the gods who just sat frozen. It was like they couldn’t or didn’t want to move. After they were locked onto Luke, Percy kicked away the sword, which was picked up by Hazel. Percy patted Luke down for any other weapons, pulling off two daggers and a longer blade, which he handed to Frank. 

Finally, after they had finished, Percy and Leo each began to use their powers on each side of the fancy lock. Water in sharp, fast drops pelted the right side, as fire began to torch up out of Leo’s hand, sealing the lock into Percy’s water. 

“Leo? You hold the power of pyrokinesis?” Hephasestus said.

Percy and Leo had finished sealing Luke in. “Father-” Leo jumped. “Um..yea I guess I do. It’s kinda wild.” 

The other kids of Cabin 9 were shocked. “No one has had that power in hundreds of years.” Charles Beckendorf spoke up. Leo turned, taking in the appearance of Charles, who he had heard stories but had never met. 

“Have you been able to control it your entire life?” Hephasestus asked.

“Umm sorta-”

“No accidents? Have you ever used it for welding?” Hephaestus fired off before Leo could answer. 

“Um-” Leo froze. He couldn’t exactly tell his father he’d killed his own mother- no he couldn’t tell him any of it. Piper watched as Leo began to panic internally. She had to step in.

“Leo is actually quite good at using his powers. Though,  _ do you mind not throwing questions at Leo?  _ He doesn’t like that.  _ Leo, you want to calm down for me? Please? _ ” Piper said using her charmspeak, and watched as Hephaestus instantly stopped asking questions and Leo began to calm down. “Thank you.”

Aphrodite paused. She watched the reactions of her husband and his son, noticing how they seemed to just listen without question. Her daughter had charmspeak abilities. Most of her kids never did. 

“Piper, is it? You are able to use charmspeak?” She asked.

“Mom.” Piper startled. “Can we not talk of this right now? I’m sure the books will explain it.” 

“Alright.” She answered, planning on asking later anyway. 

While everyone had been focused on the two demigods and their parents, Percy and Jason pulled Luke up and held him away from the others. 

“Oh, I think we should have all comfy seats don’t you, Zeus?” Aphrodite said.

“But it is rude to not bow or stand in the-” Zeus said.

“Yes but, we are all going to be sitting here for awhile…”

“Oh all right, but hurry up.”

Aphrodite snapped her fingers filling the room with sofas and chairs of all kinds. It was fun for her, because she could feel love of all sorts connecting different people and gave them the best option to sit with those loved ones. Luke however who, she noticed, felt no love for anyone but himself, and was placed in a hard metal chair in the corner which he was then cuffed too.

Some, like Chiron, took a seat on the extra soft rugs on the floor, others like Clarisse sat on sofas with other kids. Percy and his mother sat on a blue sofa with Annabeth. All the gods’ thrones transformed into couches, large ones at that. They looked around confused because they were the only ones sitting on them. Who else even would want too?

Poseidon watched as Percy and his mother whispered to each other. Annabeth was clearly listening as she held Percy’s hand, but she hadn’t said anything.

Jumping over to Percy, they had been talking about Luke in whispers. 

“Mom, why didn’t any of the gods question my decision to tie Luke up?”

“I don’t know honey. Maybe they can sense something different about you.”   
  
As Percy went to respond, Chiron interrupted. “Do you think we should begin reading? We all have stuff to do, and we don’t know if time will pass while we are in here.”

“Yes. Who will start reading?” Zeus said, waving his hand dismissively. 

“Um, can I start? These books are about me after all.” Percy asked. A book floated out of the box and to Percy. “Guess that answers that.”

Grabbing the book, he read out the title, “‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.’”

“You stole the lightning bolt?” Apollo asked.

“I actually wasn’t the thief here. Someone else was.” Percy answered, glaring at Luke from across the room. Percy looked in disgust as Luke actually had the nerve to look smug and proud. “Can I start now?”

“Yes, please go ahead Percy.” Poseidon said.

**Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood.**

“None of us do, but pop off.” A younger demigod said. People chuckled.

**If you’re reading this...close this book right now.**

“Okay Percy, time to close up shop we’re done here.” Leo said.

“Shut up, Valdez.” Piper said. 

**Believe whatever lie...a normal life.**

Percy scoffed. Him? Ever lead a normal life? Not possible.

**Being a half-blood...painful, nasty ways.**

“Or just severely injured.” Thalia said.

**If you’re a...this ever happened.**

“Me too kid… me too.” Percy said. Annabeth nodded and leaned in a little closer to Percy.

**But if you recognize...they’ll come for you.**

“Come for you?” Hermes asked.

“Lord Hermes, when a demigod is sensed they get attacked by all kinds of monsters. It’s especially bad for a child of the big three, or someone travelling with them.” Annabeth said.

**Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**

“What are you warning us for?” Athena asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe what happens? It all was pretty terrifying to experience.” Percy said.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Connor Stroll said.

“How are you?” Travis finished.

**I’m twelve years...Yeah. You could say that.**

“Percy you’re not troubled, you’re just different.” Sally said.

“Mom, the several exploded buses and expulsions say differently.” Percy said.

He continued reading before anyone could comment, but Poseidon felt a stab in his chest at that. He hadn’t ever been there for his kid, at all. He’d had to force himself to stay away for a long time, or he’d have endangered Percy.

**I could start...to prove it**

Both Sally and Poseidon cringed. Was their son’s life really that miserable?

**but things really...ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

“Why would you learn about that?” Someone asked.

“Is that the field trip I have planned for May?” Chiron asked.

“Yea it is.” Percy answered.

**I know...I had hopes**

“Mr Brunner? Is that Chiron?” A demigod asked.

“Shush, let him keep reading and we’ll know.” Another answered.

**Mr. Brunner was...didn’t put me to sleep.**

“Yeah, Chiron was and still is the best mentor and teacher I’ve ever had.” Percy said, smiling at Chiron.

Chiron smiled, but inwardly felt tears come to his eyes. This boy held so much love and even admiration for him. He was just like all the other heroes he taught before. A stab of sadness hit Chiron ever harder. Most of those heroes didn’t live very long. He hoped Percy would live to see his old years.

**I hoped the trip...was I wrong.**

“How could a field trip go wrong? You get out of school for a day!” Travis asked.

“I’ve had a lot of things go wrong on trips of all kinds. Field trips, quests; even vacations. Can’t catch a break really.” Percy replied. Poseidon looked at Sally who was holding Percy. He wished he could sit on the couch with them too. 

**See, bad things...I got expelled anyway.**

“You blew up a bus?” Athena gasped.

“Well I wasn’t trying too.” Percy defended himself.

“What were you even aiming for?” Athena exclaimed. 

Percy laughed.

**And before that, at my...an unplanned swim.**

“You took your class on an unplanned swim? You sure you didn’t accidentally pull the water up or something?” Jason joked.

“You could control that much power unaffected in fourth grade? How old were you?” Poseidon asked.

“Umm..mom?” Percy said.

“He was I think a few months from being nine when that expulsion happened? The school was really mad when that happened. They said Percy hit the wrong lever, which he didn’t remember touching, and then everyone got soaked. They said he also ruined over 300k or more in equipment and tech. They wanted to sue us but luckily they settled for Percy and I doing community service around their campus for a few months.” Sally said.

“You were nine? How powerful are you?” Hades said. He hadn’t spoken much, so this surprised Percy.

“Umm, not that much. The others are stronger.” Percy was thinking of his new of fear of drowning he was still trying to tackle, and Tarturus. Nico had made it in and out of Tartarus by himself. Percy wouldn’t have been able to survive down there alone.

“Dude, we all know you are the strongest out of the five of us. What was it your mom said to us a few weeks ago? ‘You’re all powerful in your own ways. No one avoids death, it always wins. The sea doesn’t like to be restrained, or told where to go. It decides. And thunder may be loud, but it’s the lightning that does the real damage.’ She was right.” Jason cut in.

“Yeah. We may hold portions of our fathers’ powers, but we control us. We went through all those experiences, all that trauma. We were the ones that walked those paths. That is where our power comes from, Percy. So yeah, I truly believe you are the strongest one of all of us. You saved us all remember? Twice.” Thalia said.

“But I had help doing all that. You guys practically did all the hard work. Annabeth, Rachel; all of you. I didn’t do much.” Percy said.

“Percy, can we talk about all this later? I have a feeling all this is going to affect you even more. I want to talk about this when it’s just us and the group okay?” Sally asked, putting her hand on Percy’s knee. 

“Okay mom.” Percy began reading again.

**And the time...the idea.**

“Hey Percy! You wanna help us with our pranks once we get out of here?” Travis yelled, Connor nodding aggressively behind him. They were trying to break the tension, like always.

Percy smiled so wide, a smile that hadn’t been seen on him in a long time. “Yeah! That sounds awesome!”

“No! The camp will be doomed!” Thalia said, pretending to be angry, though the smile on her face proved differently.

**This trip...be good.**

“Well now you’ve jinxed it. You should know that by now Percy.” Annabeth said laughing.

**All the way...peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

“Hey it’s me!” Grover chirped.

“And Nancy. Remember her?” Percy said.

“Sadly, yes I do.” Grover said.

**Grover was an easy target.**

“I am not!” Grover said.

“You totally looked like it dude! I had to stop so many people from knocking you on your ass!” Percy said.

“I also had a secret identity I needed to protect though. I couldn’t go around kicking everyone who tried to hurt you or me. It was better for you to think I was scrawny.” Grover defended.

“True.” Percy said.

**He was scrawny...on his chin.**

“Well technically I was 28 years old. Kinda hard to pass as a human 12 year old when I am a 28 year old satyr.” 

**On top of...in the cafeteria.**

“Those enchiladas were good!”

“Yeah but didn’t you have a secret identity to uphold? Wouldn’t running give it away?” Clarisse spoke up for the first time.

Poseidon was confused. His son had declared him the best protector ever, and the satyr had managed to bring three very powerful demigods to camp alive, but had it all been luck or something?

**Anyway, Nancy... on probation.**

“Were you actually a bad kid? What were you on probation for?”

“Who knows anymore. And no, I don’t think I was. Mom says I wasn’t. A lot of teachers just didn’t understand that I struggled to read and sitting still for hours was borderline painful. I ended up acting out in different ways and somehow things always went bad. I mean, monsters attacked my schools, or teachers had grudges for me I still don't understand still...there’s a lot.” Percy said like he was talking about which sword he wanted to fight with during practice. 

Chiron thought about it all. Had it really been that hard for Percy to be in the mortal world? It might be best to try and get him to camp sooner in the future.

**The headmaster...kill her,” I mumbled.**

“Kill someone? You threatened to kill a mortal? We should ki-” Zeus began to yell again.

“Brother, kindly shut up.” Hestia said.

**Grover tried to...if anything happens.”**

“Those teachers never listened to you? Would they have blamed you even if she was at fault?” Silena said.

“Yeah. I was the scapegoat. I was the easy target to blame because I had such a large record.” Percy said.

**Looking back...led the museum tour.**

“Hey, maybe you won’t get in trouble if it’s Chiron running the trip. He’d listen to you right?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, and he did. It’s just there were other teachers there too.” Percy said. 

**He rode up...three thousand years.**

“Why wouldn’t it? We wouldn’t destroy our own artifacts or let him get destroyed.” Athena said, a voice filled with disgust towards Percy. She did not like the fact that one of her smartest daughters had chosen the sea spawn to love. 

**He gathered us...me the evil eye.**

“Mrs. Dodds? Was she the teacher that never liked you?” Charles asked.

“Yeah.”

**Mrs. Dodds...detention for a month.**

Hades’ eyes opened wide. Was Mrs. Dodds the alias that his fury had taken? He sent her there for information, and he knew it wasn’t in a fury’s nature to be kind, but was that how she was treating a child? No child should be treated with such prejudice of any kind no matter who they are.

**One time... “You’re absolutely right.”**

“Grover.” Chiron scolded.

“I know, I know. But he would’ve just thought it was a joke.” Grover said.

**Mr. Brunner...I meant it to.**

“Of course it did. You wouldn’t be Percy if you had any subtly.” Annabeth laughed.

**The whole group...picture represents?”**

“Why did you single him out like that Chiron?” Thalia asked, genuinely curious.

“Well for one, I had to keep up appearances. I won’t lie, he was one of my favorite students there. Most of them just misbehaved and never listened. But even so, I had to treat everyone the same. I don’t see a point in expressing favorites,” Chiron glared at Dionysus, “Plus I had to make sure he was learning something. He was going to need all this information, I had my suspicions on who his godly parent was.”

**I looked...eating his kids, right?”**

“Oh wow. That’s ironic.” Percy snorted.

“What’s ironic?” Annabeth asked.

“The fact that the picture Chiron had me identify was of Kronos.” 

“That’s one huge coincidence.” Grover laughed.

Poseidon looked at his brothers. What did his son have to do with Kronos?

**“Yes,” Mr. Brunner said**

“Do mortals learn of the whole story or just that of the original legend that was spread around our original people?” Hades asked.

“I believe they only learn the basics in school, but they are able to learn the rest on their own if they wish.” Chiron answered.

**obviously not satisfied...king god, and —”**

“How dare you refer to him as a god! Brother I am getting closer and closer to killing your son, control him!” Zeus yelled. 

“You will not kill my son, you asshole!” Everyone expected Poseidon to yell back at Zeus, but when a female voice yelled, people turned. Sally had yelled. 

“Mom!” Percy yelled, jumping up in front of her, “You can’t yell like that at him! He’ll kill you! You’re mortal, he won’t care!” People noticed how Percy’s hand was holding a pen again, clutching it like it was his lifeline.

“I do not care! He will stop talking and insulting you like a piece of meat! I can hear his whispers to his wife about wanting to kill you, and I know you can hear them too!” Sally exclaimed.

“Mom! He’s been doing that my entire life! Dad will protect me!” Percy said, trying to calm his mother, but instead just angering his father.

“ZEUS!” Poseidon got up. “You have threatened my son’s life the whole time he’s been alive? I know for sure I would never attack your children! They are just that! Children!” 

“He is a mistake, Poseidon. What is the harm of killing him?” Hera said. 

Hephaestus scoffed. “Of course you wouldn’t see harm in killing a child. You just care about the picture perfect family, mother.” He spat the word ‘mother’ out like it was poison.

The demigods sat in fear. They had never seen the gods fight like this in person. They had heard stories, and felt the effects of the anger, but never seen it. 

“Can we please get back to the reading? Some of us have worldly duties to get back to that if not done will cause a bigger problem then what we have here.” Artemis interrupted.

The gods glared at each other one last time, before sitting back down. Poseidon nodded to Percy. “Go ahead, son. You and mother will be safe.”

Percy slowly directed his mother to sit down, but stared at Zeus and the gods in suspicion and even a little anger. Finally he sat down too, and began reading.

**“God?” Mr. Brunner...barfing up his brothers and sisters—”**

“Wait so they spent years in his stomach? How could they fit there?” A young daughter of Athena asked.

“Well, magic for one. Two, he ate us when we were babies. However, since we are immortal and gods, we couldn’t be killed. So we grew inside his stomach like we would normally, and then when Zeus had him throw us up, we were adults.” Athena answered. 

“That’s gross.” The girl said.

Athena laughed. “Yes. Yes it was.”

**“Eeew!” said one...from the group.**

“I don’t understand. How is the gods winning funny?” Clarisse asked.

“I don’t know.” Percy said.

**Behind me, Nancy...Kronos ate his kids.’”**

“Well if you’re Percy then it will be part of your job description.” Annabeth said, laughing.

Grover laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe. Percy just glared.

**“And why, Mr. Jackson,”...He had radar ears.**

“Not radar ears, Percy. Just highly trained years from years of battles and teaching.” Chiron chuckled.

**I thought about his...us back outside?”**

“Isn’t this where it all went to shit?” Grover asked.

“Maybe? I think I talked to Chiron first, then it all went to shit.” Percy answered.

**The class drifted...Percy Jackson.”**

“Wow. Way to be subtle there, Chiron. Guess you’re just like Percy” Thalia said.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

“Huh, I guess I don’t mind it too much anymore. I usually push myself harder, and I mean, constantly almost dying will push you the farthest.” Percy said.

Poseidon grew even more worried. He filed it away for another to talk about with Sally and Percy.

**I mean, sure, it...less spell them correctly.**

“You know them now right?” Annabeth asked.

“Sure. Sure I do.” Percy said. He cut her response by continuing.

**I mumbled something...this girl’s funeral.**

“I was.” Chiron said.

**He told me...hurricane blowing in**

“Was that dad and Lord Zeus?” Percy asked Chiron.

“My guess is yes. They have been fighting over the missing lightning bolt.” Chiron replied.

**Nobody else...couldn’t make it elsewhere.**

“You aren’t a loser, Percy. You never have been.” Grover said.

“Thanks Grover. You aren’t either.” Percy said.

_ Great.  _ Poseidon thought.  _ Another thing to add to my list of things to mention. Is my kid really in this much distress? _

**“Detention?” Grover asked...he took it.**

“Like always, Grover breaks the tension in the best way. With food.” Percy laughed.

**I watched the...she’d give me.**

“Aw Percy, if you just told me you were homesick, and what was happening I would’ve pulled you out. Your wellbeing is more important to me than some school.” Sally said.

“I know, mom.” Percy said.

**Mr. Brunner parked...with liquid Cheetos.**

“What? So she decided that bullying random people wasn’t enough and decided to bully someone vulnerable like Grover? Sure, Grover can protect himself and wasn’t actually cripple, but she didn’t know that.” Clarisse said.

“Yeah, she did that a lot.” Grover answered.

**I tried to stay cool.**

“Oh no. She’s pissed Percy off. She’s a goner.” Jason said.

“What do you mean? Is he mean? Violent?” Hera asked.

Jason glared. “No. He’s protective and strong. He will do anything to protect his friends and family, if you’re lucky enough to be considered that.”

**The school counselor...A wave roared in my ears.**

“You used your powers again? But you didn’t even know you had powers. How?” Charles asked.

“I still don’t know. I don’t remember the water even moving.” Percy said.

Hades looked at Poseidon. Percy could use extreme amounts of power without realizing it. He was more powerful than any demigod normally is. Their brother was not going to like this.

**I don’t remember...in trouble again.**

“How powerful are you Percy? I hope you’d be on my side if there ever was a war!” Clarisse jokes.

Percy’s smile faded off his face. “I was always fighting on the same side as you. You haven’t done it yet, but in my opinion, you were one of the best commanders Camp Half Blood has ever seen.”

“Yeah he’s right. I don’t think we would’ve won if it wasn’t for your leadership in both wars. You were amazing.” Annabeth said. 

Clarisse was shocked. So was the camp. To see Annabeth compliment Clarisse let alone say she is one the reasons they won the war, well, that meant something. They always fought. Then to have someone who was clearly one of the powerful demigods of their age to say she was one of the best commanders to lead Camp Half Blood was so much of a compliment, she was speechless. 

Ares looked at his daughter. He knew that she was the leader of Camp Half Blood, but for her to lead a whole side of a war? As a kid? He was going to have to keep an eye out for her.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds... thing to say.**

“Dude, never guess what they are gonna do! Then they will always do worse.” Travis said.

**“Come with me,” Mrs. Dodds...Grover to death.**

“I am the protector though. I could smell the monster, and I knew it had to have been her.” Grover said.

“But she would have hurt you, Grover.” Percy argued.

“Yeah and Percy, before you say it isn’t, it is my job to protect you. That is what I was trying to do.”

**She glared at him...barked at me. “Now.”**

“Please tell me you didn’t go off alone with her too far?” Sally said Percy could hear the worry in her voice.

“It was okay, mom. Grover and Chiron saved me.”

**Nancy Bobofit...How’d she get there so fast?**

“She is the monster Grover was smelling. What was she?” Nico asked.

“You’ll see.” Percy said.

Hades cringed. He knew who she was. He had ordered no killing, why wasn’t she listening?

**I have moments...I wasn’t so sure.**

“Because it wasn’t you missing time. That was your battle reflexes kicking in.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah well they for sure kicked in later.” Percy said.

**I went after...absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon opened his mouth. Chiron cut him off. “I can assure you, I knew of it all. I could not tell if the monster had sensed me like it had Grover. I had to remain inconspicuous.”

Poseidon relaxed a little at that.

**I looked back up....to pulverize it…**

“Probably because she did, dude.” Leo said, “Doesn’t sound like she likes greek demigods, let alone the gods all that much.”

**“You’ve been giving...“Yes, ma’am.”**

“Percy? Do the safe thing? Wow, wish I could’ve seen that.” Annabeth teased.

“Hey! I do have some self preservation.” Percy joked back.

**She tugged on the...was talking about.**

“Was she there because she thought you had the lightning bolt?” Frank asked.

“Yeah. And probably thought killing me would be a nice benefit though too.”

Zeus tried to say something about Percy being the real thief, but even he wasn’t that stupid. The book had already proved that Percy barely knew anything of their world, and at this point it seemed like the bolt had already been taken. When he found the real thief though, he would pay for stealing the lightning bolt, for almost starting a war. 

**All I could think...dorm room.**

“Percy! You were dealing out candy to kids?” Sally exclaimed. 

“It was just candy, Mom.” Percy said, putting down the book.

“Yes but that is illegal! You could get in so much trouble for that! What were you even using the money for?” Sally said. 

“Nothing could be worse than getting expelled, and I’m used to that. And I was using the money for kids who couldn’t buy lunch or couldn’t buy school supplies, and the rest to buy more candy. It wasn’t anything bad.” Percy argued. Sally tried to keep a straight face, but she was a little proud. Her son was at his lowest, yet still wanted to help others.

**Or maybe they’d...read the book.**

“Percy!” Sally started.

“I’m sorry mom do you know how hard it is to read a boring book plus have the words mix on you? The only reason I can read this is because for some reason it looks clear!” 

“He’s right. While I don't condone cheating, it’s hard to do a lot of the more academic side of school sometimes.” Annabeth said. Sally decided to let it go. Percy had a life for himself here, one where there was a chance he’d never really need real school. 

**“Well?” she demanded...slice me to ribbons.**

“You sent one of your furies after my son?!” Poseidon yelled, standing up, rushing towards Hades.

“She was just supposed to gather information! To watch! To know if the suspicions were right!” Hades yelled.

“How dare you think you can attack my son? I will flood your-”

“Dad!” Percy yelled.

They stopped. Percy had given the book to his mom, and had run up to the area where the gods all sat. Annabeth was right behind him, her hand resting on her dagger sheath. 

“Percy?” Poseidon said, turning to him.

“For the last six years I have defended myself against problems that weren’t mine from the start. Stop trying to protect me against others if it is at a cost like this. You are going to alienate yourself from your brothers and sisters, all over a kid you’ve never cared about until I had to fix your issues. I love that you are trying dad, thank you. But I am a grown man. I have had to be since I was 12. Even younger than that. Stop trying to preserve a childhood I never had.” Percy said, standing tall with Annabeth at his back.

“But you’re my son.”

“Yeah. I am. But I need you to think about what is like being me. I am your only mortal child. I understand you are worried, but I have been ostracized my entire life already. Please don’t give it another reason.”

Poseidon stopped. His son was right. 

“Lord Poseidon? If I may. I have watched Percy protect himself more than once against things meant to kill him. He would give his life for mine twice over if he thought it was all he could do, even though I wish he wouldn’t. He would give his life for our whole world. Not many heroes can say they were the best of the best, even in morality. Trust what he says.” Annabeth said, coming to stand next to Percy.

“Annabeth? You are backing a child of the sea?” Athena questioned, sounding as if she was offended.

“Yes, mother I am. Percy is the love of my life, the boy who has fought and held my six through two wars. Who fell into Tartarus willingly with me just so I didn’t fall alone. Who held the sky just to save me from a Titan.” Annabeth said.

The word Tartarus caught everyone’s attention.

“You fell into Tartarus?” A whisper came from the most unexpected person. Zeus.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She grabbed his hand. “Yes. We fell in trying to save Annabeth from Arachne, and were stuck for eighteen days.” Annabeth looked pale.

“How did you make it out?” Hades asked, appalled.

“I’m sure the books will explain it. We fell in a year ago, so it’s all still pretty new. We can’t stay apart for too long or we both begin to panic.” Annabeth said.

“You really trust him with your life?” Athena asked again.

“Yes. I would die for him, or with him.” Annabeth said.

Percy had tears in his eyes. “I would too. I can’t imagine a world with Annabeth in it.”

Poseidon walked closer to his son. “How are you still able to find love in a world that has destroyed you time and time again?”

“Annabeth and the gang. My mother. My little sister.” Percy answered with no hesitation.

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other. “I think it is best we go back to reading. We have much we want to discuss in private.” Athena said. Poseidon nodded along.

“Okay.” Percy said. Him and Annabeth walked back to the couch. They looked at the others who knew what they were talking about, who were all very somber. Thalia even had tears in her eyes. Leo looked green.

Percy waved his hand, signaling them to all move over to Percy and Annabeth. Thalia grabbed a large purple fuzzy rug and pulled it over. Everyone watched as the eight came and sat over with them, Nico sitting directly at Percy’s feet, leaning against his legs. Thalia sat next to him leaning against the couch where Annabeth’s legs would’ve been if they weren’t across Percy’s lap. Against Thalia was Jason, then Piper. Leo laid with his head in Piper’s lap, leaving Hazel against Nico. Frank sat with Hazel. Grover sat on the couch with Annabeth and Percy, Sally having already moved to sit on Percy’s other side. People watched as this group of kids all cuddled close into each other, as if it was a rehearsed movement. Anyone could tell that this group of kids had been through hell and back together.

Percy picked up the book, whispered something to the group in front of him, who all nodded yes too. Then he started reading again. It was clear his voice wasn’t as clear as before, almost as if he had held back tears.

Then things got...tournament day. 

“Was this when you got Riptide?” Jason asked, trying to distract from the tension and emotion in the air.

“It’s when I used it for the first time, but I didn’t fully take it until later.” Percy said.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward...swung the sword.**

“You fought a fury and survived with no training?” Ares asked. He sounded impressed, which made sense to Percy since he hadn’t battled him yet.

“Yeah.” Percy said.

**The metal blade hit...still watching me.**

“Let alone survived, you won!” Ares cheered. Even Clarisse looked impressed.

**I was alone. There...started to rain.**

“You thought you were crazy? Dude sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel insane, just wanted you to be safe.” Grover apologized.

“You’re all good dude. I figured it all out soon enough.” Percy said.

**Grover was sitting...named Mrs. Kerr.**

“Dude the mist is that strong?” Connor said.

“Yes. It is amazing what humans will believe to fit into their reality and stay there.” Chiron responded.

**I asked Nancy...boomed overhead.**

“So you thought you were going crazy, and then went to Grover, who couldn’t lie to save his life at time. Great way to make you feel better.” Annabeth chuckled, though her voice sounded watery. People watched as Percy pulled his arm tighter around her, and the ten all leaned in closer together.

**I saw Mr. Brunner...still holding it.**

“Sir, why are you still playing dumb about something that clearly happened?” A young demigod asked.

“Child, when a demigod figures out their identity, it makes their demigod scent that much stronger. It makes them more vulnerable. That is why you either come to camp right away, or we keep you questioning until we can get you there.” Chiron answered.

**“Sir,” I said,...Are you feeling alright?”**

“No I wasn’t feeling alright. I felt like I had been going crazy.” Percy tried to joke.

“That’s okay dude, I always feel like this is all one big dream I am going to wake up from all the time. You’re not alone.” Jason said.

“That’s the end of that chapter, by the way.” Percy said, closing the book.

“Can we take a quick break and then come back?” Sally asked. 

“Yes, please.” Poseidon said.

And with that, all got up. Most left to get food, others left to go stretch their legs. Poseidon approached Percy, asking a question. “Can you ten stay here with us gods? We have a lot of questions.”

The ten looked at each other, before Jason finally answered. “Sure, as long as you got food.”


	2. The Gods Really Meet The Gang & Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang talks through a discussion with the Gods, and then read the second chapter. We see the gang joke around, and Percy almost attack Luke. 
> 
> Oh and, Poseidon is worried, yet Percy and Sally are standoffish. Any guesses as too why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!! I'm here again. Here's chapter two, a little shorter then normal, but I did it! Pretty quick too. I've chugged like ten cups of tea in one day trying to finish this. School's been pretty stressful, my honors classes are kicking me in the ass. I regret being stupid-smart. 
> 
> Also, I didn't beta read this, as if I don't post this now I'll forget because I remember to eat most days, or do anything really. It's raining really hard right now. That's kinda irrevlant but it's loud and- that totally distracted me oops. 
> 
> Let me know this is any good, I'm kinda unsure about a lot here. I've been trying to keep up in school, so my writing and prep for my possible online shop (I loom scarfs and hats) were kinda pushed to the wayside. Tenth grade is hard. I'm so not ready for 11th, let alone being an adult. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback, I wouldn't have been so inspired to continue writing if it wasn't for all you. 
> 
> Please be nice, and remember "A kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword" -Rick Riordan
> 
> -Sunshine Dawn <3
> 
> *****-Well, turns out me posting this and then passing out right after without checking was a bad idea. The text didn't stay bolded for whatever reason and some of the spacing was off. But, it's all been fixed now.   
> -I have to keep the book portions of the text short and cut apart because if I don't AO3 can take my fic down for copyright. So, use this link (pasted below) to read the books in PDF form if you don't have access to the books. It's what I use to get the text to write.   
> -Thanks for letting me know about my mess up! <3  
> https://getfreestories.weebly.com/uploads/7/9/0/2/79020522/lightning_thief_the__percy_jac_-_rick_riordan.pdf

The group faced the gods head on, looking as if they were preparing for battle. They stood in their battle order, Leo then Piper, Jason then Thalia. Nico, Hazel, Frank and Grover made up the other side, leaving an open space in the center for the gods to question at.

The gods got their answer soon as Percy and Annabeth moved as one, standing up from the couch and walking straight into the center of the group. Nico shoulder bumped Percy as they came in center, Thalia grabbing Annabeth’s hand for a split second before letting go. The gods were shocked at the power the group raditated, standing in their line. They could tell that this group had fought in battle together, knew how to read each other's minds.

“Before we begin, can we please go through who your parents are and what camp you are from?” Athena asked.

Leo started the introductions, working all the way over to Grover.

“So five out of the ten of you are children of the big three?” Apollo asked.

“Yes.” Annabeth said.

“How did you guys even come together? Some of you are roman, some are Greek, some are more powerful than others. You even have a satyr. Let alone all three of you are some of the most powerful demigods of your age.” Artemis said.

“Well, seven of us, us being Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and me, were the subject of the Prophecy of Seven. Nico is the son of Hades but we wouldn’t have been able to save Annabeth and Percy without him. Grover is a satyr, but Percy and Annabeth would’ve never survived to fulfill the second prophecy, plus he was a constant anchor for both of them. Thalia is a hunter, the lieutenant to be exact. She and her hunters helped us win several battles and saved our asses more than once. We wouldn’t have won the war if not for everyone here, let alone all the people that gave their lives for the cause.” Jason said.

Zeus watched his son in silence. Most kids his age often didn’t accept help, as pride was often their fatal flaw, quite like him. Yet Jason and Thalia had both managed to get away from that, and here they stood pledging their lives for their best friends, their family. That was something he knew for a fact most of the Gods would never do for their family.

“Perseus. Do you mind telling us how you met each of your teammates? Or will these books tell us?” Athena asked.

“I’m guessing these books will tell us, since there is a book for each of my biggest quests. I met each one of them on a quest pretty much I think.” Percy said.

“Annabeth and you are...together, as the mortals say today, right?” Athena said.

“Yeah, mom.” Annabeth said.

“Percy, I have some personal questions to ask you, do you want to stay here with all your friends or no?” Poseidon asked.

Percy looked torn and almost scared. He wanted to say that he didn’t want to answer anything in front of the gods, but he didn’t know if he could say that.

Luckily it seemed like Annabeth could read his mind with one look in his eyes. “Sir, I don’t think Percy minds us being here, but I don’t think he’d like talking in front of all the Gods, considering how easily you guys smite people.” Percy nodded gratefully.

“That is quite alright, then we can wait till tonight. Just me, you, your mother and your group?” Poseidon said, silencing Zeus with a glare before he could say anything to make his nephew doubt himself.

“Okay.” Percy said, looking at his friends, getting ready to ask if that was alright, before he was met with reassuring smiles he took as a yes.

“Shall we eat something then? The others have found the large buffet we have constantly stocked up here by now, but we surely have some more questions.” Hermes said.

The group nodded.

Hermes snapped his fingers, and like always, he could make anything appear. A set of ten plates, cups and silverware appears along the blanket-rugs that the ten had been sitting on before. Of course, these already existed, and he had just taken them from Camp Half Blood.

Percy and Thalia got excited at the thought of food, and instantly forgot about being formal and began walking over to the blanket. Then Annabeth hit Grover who she knew was thinking about following Percy, then turned and grabbed Percy, glaring, who by extension tripped Thalia, who fell on Jason when he went to catch her. Grover froze, and watched Piper who was standing too close and fell, landing on Leo. Percy fell to the floor laughing, so hard his face turned red. Thalia kicked him, which spurred on Percy to kick her back. She then jumped on him and began to playfully wrestle, before Jason and Annabeth came over to break up the laughing teens wrestling. Leo was out of breath from laughing, and so was Nico. Grover had took off and was nervously chewing on a rug that had just been sitting in a pile with other rugs. Hazel was definitely trying to hold back laughter but was not succeeding, before glancing at Piper who was glaring. Of course, this broke both of them who started laughing. Annabeth had a huge smile on her face as she kneeled next to Percy who was still on the floor. Jason was the only composed one, before Percy noticed he wasn’t laughing. Percy reached down, and kicked Jason’s leg out from under him, causing him to fall and land on Thalia sending everyone into more fits of laughter.

The gods watched as their kids laughed and wrestled among each other. They had seen the blood of war one too many times, yet all found security in each other. Poseidon looked towards Zeus and Hades, wondering why they could’ve never felt that closeness. Their kids, who were destined to be competitors, fought and played side by side. They would die for each other.  
Poseidon wasn’t sure his brothers or sisters would die for him.

Zeus was shocked, wondering how dare his kids roughhouse with sea spawn and deathlings, they were much better then that. He could maybe respect his brothers, but that respect did not continue to their kids. And even then, how dare the demigods disrespect the gods like that right in front of their faces? He glared at his brothers, silently telling them to control their kids.

Hades went to clear his throat, but his train of thought stopped as he watched Poseidon’s laughing son tackle his. Together, Nico and Percy fell to the floor, dragging down Annabeth as Percy jumped over her. He was astonished to see his son and daughter laughing. Most of the time his kids were never included into the larger groups, as everyone treated his kids how he was treated on Olympus. Yet, his two living children were here, welcomed by kids of all different gods, and a satyr, as if he wasn’t Hades’ son.  
Hades teared up on the inside, watching his son laugh. Of course, no one would ever know the God of Death had emotions.

Finally Annabeth came to her senses, and noticed the gods staring at them. All of their eyes were open wide, and Apollo and Hermes were even silently trying to hold by chuckles. She kicked Percy, and growled, catching the attention of a laughing Jason. Together they pulled apart the rolling mass of Nico and Percy, who were being followed by Thalia. Jason pulled up Leo, and looked pointedly at him to tell him to get back to formation, and then walked Piper back. Annabeth had Percy by the wrist, who was still laughing, and had Grover by his shirt, pulling him away from the rug he was eating. Hazel was already standing with Nico at her side, completely composed.

Percy and Annabeth fell in last, Percy still holding the traces of laugh on his face. Poseidon smiled inside at his son smiling. Finally Annabeth spoke once everyone calmed.

“We apologize. We tend to not be together often, as we are all still doing clean up from the war, or doing other jobs. We also tend to not get a lot of moments of pure happiness.”

“It is disrespectful to act so immature in front of a god.” Zeus said.

“We are-”

“Shush brother. Leave them to be children for a little while longer.” Hestia cut off Annabeth.

“Yes. They got their childhoods taken away and beat down by life before they had much of a life at all.” Artemis continued.

Zeus glared.

“Can we all eat? I have food in my quarters here that I would like to eat.” Apollo said, already leaving.

“Yes. Children, you can eat. Those plates and cups are straight from Camp Half Blood, and will work just the same. Forty minutes, I’d say? Gives them time to relax before we continue.” Athena said.

“Okay!” Percy said, dragging Annabeth over to the rug.

“Thank you.” Thalia said, pulling Jason, and the rest followed.

~~~~

Fifty minutes later, the groups plated were cleared away, and everyone had joined back up. They all took their previous seats before the book was picked up by Percy.

“Who’s reading next?” He said.

“Can I read?” Thalia said.

“Yeah.” And the book spelled to her hands.

“Three old ladies knit the socks of death? What do you encounter in this book Percy if it gets weirder than this?” Thalia said.

“Is that the chapter title?” Connor said.

“Yeah. The last one was ‘I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher’ which means as wack at these titles are so far they aren’t too far off what actually happens in the chapter.” She said. “Can I start?”

“Yes.” Poseidon said.

**I was used...of trick on me.**

“The mist was that strong? Wow, Chiron had to have manipulated it himself.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, it was like I was going crazy, and I was dead convinced I was being drugged for awhile.” Percy said.

**The students acted...teacher since Christmas.**

“Well technically, she had been. They didn’t know any different due to the mist.”

**Every so often...I was psycho.**

“I never thought what it would feel like to think you’re crazy like that.” Apollo mumbled.

However, some heard him. “Lord Apollo? Most demigods feel that way. Or are told we’re crazy. Or medicated, which always makes it all worse. The medication suppresses our ADHD, which slows us down. We can’t react as fast, we can’t think as fast. Yeah, maybe we can focus if you’re put on the right drugs, but either way when it slows us down, it takes bits of our personalities and suppresses them. Then when we see shit like monsters, that say our parent can’t see, we get more medication. It’s torture.” Will said. Percy turned to him, getting ready to question how he knew this, but knowing Will, he knows how every medication works.

**It got so I almost...he was lying.**

“Are you really that bad of a liar, Grover?” Jason said.

“Um, I used to be. Percy is just really observant too.”

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

“Something had happened. Just wish I hadn't been led to think I was crazy.” Percy mumbled.

**I didn’t have much...in a cold sweat.**

“Hah. Those nightmares were nothing compared to the nightmares I’ve had since then.” Percy said.

“Nightmares?” Sally asked.

“All demigods get nightmares. Of course, normal nightmares, the PTSD inspired nightmares, and then the prophecy nightmares.” Percy replied.

“Prophecy nightmares?”

“Yeah. Visions of an event that happened somewhere or dreams that show us the future in some twisted way.”

“You've had those kinds of dreams?” Poseidon cut in.

“Yeah. My first one was when mom and I went to the cabin right before it all went to hell. I dreamed you and Zeus fighting, and I had to stop it, but couldn't.”

Zeus looked at Poseidon. His expression was unreadable.

**The freak weather continued, which didn’t help my mood.**

“That would be you reacting to the angry emotions your father and uncle were putting into the atmosphere.” Chiron said.

**One night, a...my dorm room.**

“Zeus! Why can't you leave my kid alone? Don’t think I didn't notice how my son is standoffish to you. You have done something to him before!” Poseidon scoffed.

“I have done nothing!” Zeus fired back.

“Maybe not yet, but you will!” Poseidon said.

“Boys! Shut it!” Hera interrupted.

**A few days later, the biggest...squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

“Do gods fighting really cause that many problems on earth?” A young demigod said.

“Yeah. If the fight is bad enough, their elements and areas can react toward their powers without them even really knowing.” Chiron said.

**I started feeling...almost every class.**

“You always got sort of annoyed and angry when the sea was like that. I’d guess that would you being just that in tune with your father’s emotions, the sea’s emotions.” Sally said.

“Wait, Percy’s always been like that?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. I remember, when he was two years old, when those four hurricanes hit, you were not happy. Cried everyday. Got into fights with other toddlers at your daycare, and gosh would not go down for naps, at bedtime. Threw up your food twice I think too.”

“Geezes, at least it makes sense why you’re so moody sometimes.” Nico said.

“Moody?” Poseidon inquired.

“Yeah. My mood changes really quickly sometimes. Annabeth once compared it to ocean waves.” He replied. He was blushing, and clearly didn’t want the attention on him anymore. Thalia began to read again.

**Finally, when our...but it sounded good.**

Everyone laughed. Poseidon though, he looked concerned. His son reacted like that, even without knowing anything about what was happening to his dad? What would happen if a real war broke out between him and Zeus or any of the other gods?

**The headmaster sent...year to Yancy Academy.**

“You got expelled? For what? Struggling? Shouldn’t they help you?” Thalia said.

“We all know that schools especially in America don’t understand kids in general, let alone kids who are struggling with mental issues and neurodivergence. They didn’t understand why I was struggling, hell I didn’t even know. With my record, it was easiest for them to just give up.” Percy said.

**Fine, I told myself….stupid poker parties.**

Connor laughed. “Your stepfather gambles a lot too? So did mine.”

Percy’s face turned cold at the mention of Gabe. “Yeah, he was just a crazy gambler.” Sally avoided Poseidon’s concerned looked.

**And yet…there were...a little strange.**

“Aww, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Grover said, smiling at Percy.

“Sadly.” Percy mumbled.

“Hey!” Grover exclaimed. Percy and him and busted out laughing.

**I worried how...I could do well.**

“You’ll always have someone who believes you can do well Percy.” Annabeth said.

“I know that now.” Percy said.

**As exam week...to believe him.**

“Finally.” Athena scoffed.

“Mom, leave him alone. He knew nothing of our world yet.” Annabeth said abruptly.

Poseidon froze. Just like several of the demigods. Annabeth practically worshipped her mom in their time, she wanted to be her almost. To stand up against her mother, defending a son of Poseidon? Shocker.

**The evening before...Latin verbs? Forget it.**

“You couldn’t understand Greek Mythology? It’s stories, though.” Clarisse said.

“Dude, I couldn’t read very well, I was stressed out, and at the time, I thought they were a bunch of fiction stories that I didn’t need to care about.” Percy said.

“Fictional stories? We are not-” Athena started to rant.

“Thalia, please continue reading.” Zeus interrupted.

**I paced the room,...from you, Percy Jackson.**

“Wow. No pressure.” Jason said.

**I took a deep...thinking I hadn’t tried.**

“I always knew you were trying.” Chiron said. He felt such pride feeling

**I walked downstairs...across the hallway floor.**

“Is this when-?” Grover asked.

“Yeah. It is.” Percy said.

**I was three steps...worried about Percy, sir.”**

“They were talking about you?” Nico asked.

“Yeah. But it was for a good reason. I just didn't know that.” Percy said.

**I froze. I’m not...you to an adult.**

“Yeah dude. I would've listened too.” Travis said.

Zeus opened his mouth. A glare from Sally managed to shut him up.

**I inched closer….summer solstice deadline—”**

“Summer solstice deadline? What happens then?” Charles asked.

“A war.” Percy and Annabeth said together.

**“Will have to be...convince him of that.”**

“And convince him he's crazy.” Thalia said.

“Gosh did I think I was going crazy.” Percy said.

**“Sir, I...I can’t fail...Mr. Brunner said kindly.**

“Failed?” Sally asked.

Thalia and Annabeth both got up and walked to Grover, giving him hugs. “You never failed us, Grover. Never. You saved Annabeth’s life.”

“Ha, all he did was get us lost.” Luke spoke up from the corner he sat in. Percy jumped up, hand flying to his pocket. He step forward, towards Luke's tense form in his metal chair. Annabeth ran over, grabbed his hands and began whispering to him. No one but the ones who sat by them could hear what was being said, but Annabeth’s words must've been coming from the heart. They watched as Percy visibly calmed, Annabeth pulling his eyes away from Luke.

Percy finally said something. He looked directly at Luke, a look of death on his face. “You open your mouth again, and you will regret it.”

Sally paused. It was very out of character for Percy to threaten someone like that, what did that Luke guy do to him?

Poseidon was worried. That look on his son’s face, that look of death, war and bloodshed, you only get that in war. Fighting in a war.

**“I should have...Mr. Brunner went silent.**

“You've been made.” Travis said.

**My heart hammering...“Nothing,” he murmured.**

“That was anxiety inducing.” Silena commented.

“Dude try experiencing it.” Percy laughed tersely.

**“My nerves haven’t...Mr. Brunner’s office.**

“Did Percy have something to do with the winter solstice?” Will asked.

“No idiot. He didn't even know anything yet.” Clarisse said.

“I actually did. I just didn't know it.” Percy said.

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

“Wait why? They weren't going to hurt you.” Jason said.

“I didn't know that. For all I knew they could've been like Mrs. Dodds. I didn't think she'd actually hurt me, let alone try to kill me.” Percy said.

Chiron and Grover flinched. They had been trying to protect Percy, not push him away further.

**Finally, I slipped...“Is everything okay?” “Just...tired.”**

“I knew something was up, I just wasn't sure what.” Grover said.

**I turned so he...some kind of danger.**

“That’s a comforting thought.” Piper said.

**The next afternoon,...still embarrassed me.**

“It’s always horrible to have an adult, let alone one who you admire tell you that you aren’t good enough.” Silena mumbled.

“Percy, you must know now that I never meant to make you feel discouraged. I haven’t experienced it yet, but I can’t imagine I was doing it out of malic.” Chiron said.

“Yeah, I know that now.” Percy said.

**Even though he...motions with her lips.**

“Well she’s a bitch.” Hazel said.

“Hazel!” Piper said.

“What, am I wrong?” Hazel defended.

“No, no you’re not.” Percy laughed.

**I mumbled, “Okay,...a matter of time.”**

“He was right. It wasn’t the place for me. I found my home now though.” Percy said.

“Where? Camp Half Blood?” Will asked.

“No. Annabeth.” Percy said.

Sally smiled. She knew her son loved her, but for him to find a home of his own, a home he chose, was all she ever wanted for him. Percy smiled, his mother smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

Annabeth blushed. “You’re my home too.” She grabbed his hand.

**My eyes stung...reminding me.” “Percy—”**

“Harsh.” Clarisse said.

Poseidon looked at Sally. Had his son always had such low self esteem?

**But I was already gone.**

The room was silent. It was like suspense and almost sadness was radiating off of Percy.

**On the last day...family of nobodies.**

“You are very much not from a family of nobodies, on either side.” Chiron said.

“Yeah...sometimes wish I was though.” Percy said.

“What do you mean?” Will asked.

“Sometimes it sucks being me. Like, I’m grateful for all I have, having parents that love me, friends that love me, but being told at 15 that I have to make a choice. Choosing wrong will destroy everything and everyone I love, or choosing right and I get to keep all that. I didn’t know even know what choice when or where it’ll be. Being told at 15 I had to save the world, both mortal and demigod, was terrifying.” Percy said.

“I had no idea it was like that.” Poseidon said. This surprised Percy, and he looked up at his father.

“It’s fine, Dad.”

“But no, it’s not. I placed this huge burden on you. Out of my own selfishness.” Poseidon said, getting up and starting to walk over to Percy and Sally.

Sally watched Percy tense and pull Annabeth inwards towards himself.

“Poseidon, stay over there please.” Sally demanded.

“What-” Poseidon froze.

“Can we continue please?” Annabeth asked. Thalia nodded.

**They asked me...to school in the fall.**

“Why did you have to work? Your mom and stepfather would’ve been able to support the family if they were already working when you were at school.” Reyna said.

Percy didn’t say anything for awhile. “I wanted to work.”

“But-” Connor started.

“You know, I’m getting kinda hungry. Can we stop to eat soon?” Nico asked. Percy sent a strained smile to Nico. Thank you. Percy knew that Nico wouldn’t be hungry right now, as he had just eaten. Plus, he knew that Nico didn’t like to have the attention on himself like that.

“Yes. We can read and after this chapter we can stop for a snack break.” Chiron said.

**“Oh,” one of...never existed.**

“Rude.” Hazel said.

“Hazel. Shush. You’re bringing attention to us.” Nico whispered very loudly.

“Nico, the attention has been on us since we got here. I can’t imagine it’s going away any time soon.” Hazel reasoned.

**The only person...heading into the city.**

“That’s not a coincidence.” Charles said.

“No. It definitely was not.” Percy said.

**During the whole...stand it anymore.**

“Oops. Annoyed Percy is never good.” Jason laughed.

**I said, “Looking...summer solstice deadline?”**

“Wow. You really gave him no chance, did you?” Annabeth laughed.

“Nope. None at all.”

Poseidon noted it as another thing to talk about later. How powerful was his son? Not in a strength sort of way, but manipulation. Was it just that Grover hadn’t been as strong against it then? So many questions.

**He winced. “Look,...New York (800) 009-0009**

“You gave him the address to Camp Half Blood?” Piper asked.

“I panicked, okay? I was still freaking out over Percy apparently knowing more then I expected him too, and wanting to not loose another demigod on my watch.” Grover said.

“You never lost a demigod.” Thalia said. Grover smiled.

**“What’s Half—...visit your mansion.”**

“Nope. Not rich. Just part of a crazy world.” Grover laughed.

**He nodded. “Or...than I meant it to.**

“Well, Percy’s passed annoyed now. He’s mad and done with it.” Nico laughed.

**Grover blushed right...to protect you.”**

“Dude, I thought you were crazy when you said that.” Percy said.

**I stared at him...protecting me from?”**

“Monsters, wars, the usual.” Thalia joked.

**There was a huge...all have to get off.**

“That doesn’t sound good...A coincidence, I hope?” Hazel asked. She knew otherwise though, no demigod was ever lucky.

“Nothing that big is ever a coincidence for a demigod.” Piper said.

“And it wasn’t.” Percy said.

**Grover and I filed...socks I’d ever seen.**

“Socks?” Clarisse asked.

“Please tell me they aren’t who I think they are.” Poseidon said.

The ladies themselves weren’t the scary ones to Poseidon as they read. It was the fact that no one responded to his question.

**I mean these socks...bleached cotton dresses.**

“It’s them, isn’t it?” This time Poseidon wasn’t asking the group. He was looking at Zeus.

“I’m not sure, brother.” Even Zeus was stoic and silent.

**The weirdest thing...socks would fit me?”**

“Not funny, Percy.” Annabeth said.

**“Not funny, Percy….still watching me.**

“Oh no. Listen please Percy.” Poseidon whispered.

**The middle one...four lanes of traffic.**

“You saw them cut the yarn?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Percy said.

**Her two friends...worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

“Yeah, they are.” Annabeth said.

**He said, “Just tell me...“What last time?”**

“Us?” Thalia asked.

“Yeah.” Grover whispered.

**“Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth.”**

“Sixth grade...I made it past sixth grade. A lot do. You’re not at fault for what happened to me, Annabeth, or even Luke.” Thalia said.

**“Grover,” I said,...somebody is going to die?”**

“You’re more observant then you’re given credit for.” Chiron said.

“Not really. I don’t really do it on purpose.” Percy said, embarrassed.

**He looked at...like best on my coffin.**

“That’s dark.” Nico said.

Percy’s gang broke into laughter. “That’s ironic coming from you.” Jason laughed.

“Come on, we all know Nico’s just a pile of puppies on the inside. Hazel’s the real dark one.” Percy said.

“I am not!” Hazel defended, though the smile on her face proved she wasn’t really offended.

“You sure about that?” Frank said, starting to tickle her. Hazel busted up laughing.

“Anna- Pips- Help me!” She said between laughs and gasps for breath. Annabeth and Piper jumped up, running over barely as they laughed. Before they made it though, Percy and Jason looked at each other, and picked up the girls. Annabeth fought against Percy, before gaining her footing. She landed, and flipped him. As Percy was judo-flipped, he laughed. Piper was now on Jason’s back laughing as he stood with her in a piggy back. Leo was laughing on the floor still trying weakly to pull Frank off Hazel. Nico was trying his hardest to stay composed but he was losing.

The others watched as this group of almost-adults laughed and wrestled on the floor. They seemed happy. A trait not commonly seen in demigods, ones that had seen war.

“Children.” Chiron said. He smiled through his stern voice.

Percy laughed from where he was somehow now pinned under Jason, stomach to back. Piper and Annabeth sat on top of them, laughing as they held them down. Percy looked up at Chiron upside down. “Hi.”

“Would you like to calm down?” Chiron said.

“Um, okay.” Annabeth said. The kids stopped laughing and caught their breath. “Snack break?”

“Snack break.” Chiron said.

The kids funneled out. “Next chapter in twenty minutes, be back here.” Athena said.


	3. Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, the gods, and a few magical odds read chapter three "GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS". Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so today's Saturday, so I decided I'd binge write and write out chapter three. I'm hungry, and I want sour candy now.
> 
> I don't know when I'll get the fourth chapter out, hopefully soon, but I have a bunch of tests coming up, all my assignments are due on 19th and the midterms start. Plus, I have to figure out if my school is still going to let us do online school completely rather then go back full time cause I'm immunocompromised and can't be around people right now with covid.
> 
> Also! I have several other fics in the works, a Julie and the Phantoms fic, another PJO fic (unrelated to this) and a two marvel fics (actually a lot of marvel fics, I have a lot of ideas).
> 
> Let me know if you guys would like to read any of those fics! I also might want to start a prompt fic, where you all send me prompts, but I'll only do that if you guys would actually live prompts!
> 
> Please enjoy chapter three, please be nice, and remember "A kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword" -Rick Riordan
> 
> -Sunshine Dawn <3

People flooded back in. Sally and Poseidon were standing next to each other in silence just glaring. Zeus was standing to the left of Poseidon, Athena now up and standing in between Sally and the boys.

“What do you think just happened?” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

“I don’t know.” She whispered back.

The adults stopped, and turned to notice the group coming back in.

“Children, sit down and someone will choose to read chapter three.” Athena said, taking charge again.

After everyone sat, the book floated over to Nico. “Guess I’m reading then.” He shrugged.

“This chapter is called ‘Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants’ which doesn’t sound awkward at all.” Nico said.

“Oh, this must’ve been when I found out who you really were Grover.” Percy said.

“Oh gosh, this all was embarrassing, can we just hurry up and get through this chapter please?” Grover pleaded.

Percy laughed. “Go ahead Nico, if you’re ready.”

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

“Really, Percy? Give him a chance, gosh.” Thalia lectured.

“Hey, he was freaking me out.” Percy defended.

“Yeah, I wasn’t that calm then. Especially in situations like that.” Grover said.

**I know, I...for the restroom.**

“Did you really have to mention that?” Grover asked, face buried in his hands.

“Oh I’m sorry, next time my thoughts are read out loud to people I’ll remember to filter them.” Percy said.

Annabeth laughed.

**Instead of waiting...I told the driver.**

“Where are you going?” Frank asked.

“I was going home.” Percy said.

**A word about...in the world,**

“Aw, thank you honey.” Sally said, pulling Percy into a side hug.

“It’s true, mom.” Percy said.

**which just proves...and no diploma.**

“Wow, life really just wanted to pull you down, didn’t it?” Percy said.

“Yeah it did. But it gave me you, and that’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Sally said.

**The only good...trace of his smile.**

“How? You never met him before you were 12.” Sally said.

“I don’t know mom, I think I might’ve made it up when I was little or something.”

Poseidon smiled inwardly. He’ll tell them soon.

**My mom doesn’t...never came back.**

“I wanted too. Oh, how badly I wanted too.” Poseidon said.

“I know. You couldn’t at the time, and that’s okay.” Percy said, shrugging.

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

“Lost at sea?” Connor questioned.

“Yeah. I couldn’t bear to tell Percy his father left on his own, or that he had died because that wasn’t true. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to shield him from his godly parent forever, and I didn’t want him to go from believing his father was dead to suddenly being alive.” Sally said quietly.

“It was okay mom. I never thought Dad was dead.”

Poseidon sat staring at his family. They didn’t hate him. Why didn’t they hate him?

**She worked odd...an easy kid.**

“I was definitely not an easy kid, that’s for sure.” Percy laughed.

“But you were my kid, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone else.” Sally said.

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,**

Percy and Sally tensed. Poseidon watched as the smiles on their faces disappeared. 

**who was nice...world-class jerk.**

“A world-class jerk?” Jason asked.

“He wasn’t very nice.” Sally said tightly.

Poseidon knew they were hiding more than they let on.

**When I was...in gym shorts.**

“Ew, gross.” Silena said.

“Gross is right.” Percy said.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom’s life pretty hard.**

“You never made my life hard Percy, you made it worth living.” Sally said.

**The way Smelly Gabe...is a good example.**

“Why do I feel like this isn’t going to end well?” Piper said.

“Because it isn’t.” Thalia responded.

**I walked into our...around his cigar,**

“That’s rude. Your step-son comes home, and a cigar is more important? Even I’m not that impersonal.” Hades said.

**“So, you’re home….got any cash?”**

“He’s trying to get cash out of you? You’re twelve.” Poseidon said.

“Yeah, he just wanted money, all the time. Didn’t care where he got it.” Percy said.

**That was it….course. Always beer.**

“He’s an alcoholic?” Nico asked.

“Yeah. He was.” Sally said.

Demigods around the room were shocked. They had spent all this time glamorizing Percy’s life having two parents that actually wanted him, but was his life all it seemed to be?

**Whenever I was...our “guy secret.”**

“Percy. You never told me that.” Sally said evenly.

“I didn’t want to mom. It was better if he shaked me down for money. You were already stressed.” Percy replied.

“It isn’t your job- we will talk about this later.” Sally said, her voice wavering now.

**Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

“Oh-” Sally said, flinching in.

“Mom?” Percy was concerned. Sally pulled away.

“I feel like I am going to throw up.” She said.

Poseidon snapped his fingers and a trashcan appeared in front of Percy. He jumped up, grabbed it, and threw it under his mom’s mouth, which she was covering with her hands. 

She puked.

“I’m sorry.” She said. Percy pulled the trash can away, leaving it for Poseidon to poof away again.

“It’s okay, mom. I was okay.” 

“He hit you, didn’t he?” she asked.

“Mom-” 

“Didn’t he?”

“Yeah, mom. He did. But, I can handle it. If can handle getting attacked by a Titan, I can handle getting hit by a stupid mortal.” Percy tried to joke.

“Oh my god. I thought I was protecting you.” Sally cried.

Annabeth walked over with napkins. She kneeled down and wiped Sally’s face, then Percy’s. He didn’t even know he was crying.

“Mrs. Jackson, Percy is okay now. You are okay. I won’t let any harm come to Percy or you.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah mom. I have the two most fiercest, strongest people protecting me. You and Anna. Nothing can hurt me when Annabeth’s around, trust me, her glares keep even the Titan’s away.”

“And all else fails, he has the group ready to help protect him. Rachel is quite good at throwing blue hair brushes to keep threats away.” Nico piped in.

Sally laughed. “I’m glad my son has you guys.”

“We are glad we have him. He has honestly saved all our lives more times then we can count.” Jason said.

“Would you like me to keep reading now, Mrs. Jackson?” Nico said.

“Yes, please.” Sally said.

**“I don’t have...up everything else.**

Poseidon looked at Athena. He had to ask her, if that was possible. Had Sally married that bastard to cover up the godly smell on Percy? Was that possible?

**“You took a taxi...Am I right, Eddie?”**

“Carry his own weight? He’s twelve!” Nico yelled.

“Nico, dude, I’m okay. Calm down.” Percy said.

**Eddie, the super...gas in harmony.**

“Okay, that’s disgusting.” Piper said.

“It’s guys like Gabe and his freak show that give the entirety of men a bad name.” Jason grumbled to Piper.

**“Fine,” I said….act so snooty!”**

“Why does he even get to see your report card? He isn’t your parent or guardian.” Clarisse said.

“He would go through all mail before I got to it. It was one of his stupid rules.” Sally said.

**I slammed the...and stale beer.**

“He used your room as a hangout? That’s gross. Someone needs to kick his ass.” Hazel said.

“Trust me, my mom and I definitely did.” Percy said.

**I dropped my...long, horrible talons.**

“You were starting to have a panic attack.” Annabeth said.

**Then I heard...my fears melted.**

“Your mom fixes everything, doesn’t she?” Piper smiled.

“Yeah, she does.”

“Everything except placing him in an abusive household to begin with.” Luke yelled from his corner.

Annabeth placed a hand on Percy’s thigh. “Ignore him.” She whispered.

Nobody reacted to Luke opening his mouth.

**My mother can...even me or Gabe.**

“Man, you have the patient of a saint.” Leo said.

**“Oh, Percy.” She...when I came home.**

“That’s a kind tradition.” Will said.

**W** **e sat together on...I gritted my teeth.**

“Wow. Way to ruin any good atmosphere in that house.” Travis said.

“All he has to do is open his fat mouth.” Connor said.

“You sure he isn’t a monster?” Travis said.

“Nope. Just a mortal who practically is one.” Percy said.

**My mom is the...at Yancy Academy.**

“Percy you never have to hide your emotions for my sake.” Sally said.

Percy didn’t respond. He just pulled Annabeth closer to him and buried his face in his mom’s side. This was bringing up bad memories for him.

**I told her I...would sound stupid.**

“You should’ve said something, boy.” Zeus said.

“I thought I was going crazy- actually, I don’t have to defend my actions to you.” Percy said.

Poseidon froze. His son had no qualms talking back to Zeus. That was going to get him hurt.

**She pursed her lips….to the beach.”**

“You can take the boy out of the sea, but you can’t take the sea out of the boy.” Annabeth said.

**My eyes widened….you hear me?”**

“Ugh, can I beat his ass?” Thalia asked.

“Even if he was still alive, no. You’d get in serious trouble probably.” Percy said.

**I wanted to punch...my mom said evenly.**

“You guys see where I get my subtle viciousness from?” Percy grinned.

**“Your stepfather is...Gabe softened a bit.**

“I hate how you have to reason with him just to leave. It’s not his house or food, Sally pays for it all.” Annabeth grumbled. 

“It’s okay. You of all people know I made it out of there okay.” Percy said.

**“So this money...my poker game.”**

“That’s gaslighting.” Hazel said.

**Maybe if I...for a week.**

“If you don’t, I will.” Thalia said.

**But my mom’s eyes...odd chill in the air.**

“I knew there was something you weren’t telling me. I just didn’t know what yet.” Sally said.

**But then her smile...for the whole weekend.**

“Because a car is worth more than a girl. That makes total sense.” Piper said, glaring at the book as if she wanted it to go up in flames.

**“Not a scratch...way to blame me.**

Poseidon cringed. What did Sally and Percy have to go through just because of his own selfishness?

**Watching him lumber...enough to find out.**

People laughed around the room, though all the laughs were strained.

“He deserved it.” Grover said.

**I got in the...I loved the place.**

Poseidon knew where Sally was taking Percy. He smiled at Sally, and she nodded before smiling herself.

**We’d been going...she’d met my dad.**

“That’s sweet.” Apollo said.

**As we got closer...color of the sea.**

“How is that possible?” Poseidon whispered to Athena.

“I do not know. Maybe she is descended from naiads? It would explain why Percy is so extra powerful, if he is more than just a demigod.” She whispered back.

**We got there...brought from work.**

“What is with all the blue food?” Will asked.

**I guess I should...candy from the shop.**

“Wow, guess you got more of your personality from your mom then we all thought.” Jason said.

**This—along with...streak, like me.**

“Definitely where I got the rebellious streak.” Percy said.

**When it got dark...the candy shop.**

“You’d be a wonderful writer.” Poseidon said.

“She is.” Percy said.

**Eventually, I got up...his green eyes.”**

“You know, now that I’m seeing the two of you in the same room, and actually able to focus on it, you look exactly like your father, Percy.” Thalia said.

“Thanks? I guess?” Percy said.

**Mom fished a blue...time in six years.**

“There are a lot of great things about you.” Annabeth said.

**“How old was...before you were born.”**

Poseidon stopped. Did Sally really never realize that he had visited after Percy was born? Yeah she was asleep, but she was right there, he held Percy. He sang to Percy. She never knew?

**I tried to square...I felt angry at my father.**

The demigods all looked sympathetic to Percy. They all knew what that was like.

“Angry?” Poseidon asked.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, dad.”

**Maybe it was stupid,...with Smelly Gabe.**

“I never meant to leave you with that abusive man.” Poseidon said.

“I know, dad. I was hurt, I didn’t mean it.” Percy said.

**“Are you going...want me around?”**

“I will always want you around Percy.” Sally said.

**I regretted the...finally be safe.”**

“Nowhere will be safe but camp.” Annabeth said glumly.

**“Safe from what?”...I’d tried to forget.**

“You saw monsters when you were young?” Hades asked.

“Yeah.” Percy said.

**During third grade...of his head.**

“You saw a cyclops? At eight years old?” Zeus said.

“Yup. Scared me too. Then of course no one believed me, which furthered my ‘I think I’m going crazy’ theory.” Percy said.

**Before that—a...meaty toddler hands.**

“Wow. Even young Percy was powerful and strong.” Jason said.

**In every single...didn’t want that.**

“Your survival is worth more than a trip.” Athena said.

“I didn’t know that I had even seen anything real.” Percy said.

**“I’ve tried to...mentioned it before?**

“Because it would make you aware, and strengthen your already very strong demigod scent.” Chiron said.

**“I’m sorry, Percy,”...would start to cry.**

“For good?” Clarisse said.

“There was always a chance where I wouldn’t be able to leave camp because of who my father is. Killing me, well, whoever did it would probably gain favor of the gods.” Percy said.

**That night I had...woke with a start.**

Percy’s face drained. “I dreamt him before-” He trailed off. “I didn’t remember that part of the dream.”  
  


Annabeth looked at Percy. She held his hand tighter.

**Outside, it really...and said, “Hurricane.”**

“How is a hurricane hitting you? I didn’t send a hurricane.” Poseidon said. 

“I know you didn’t.” Sally said.

“Well then where’d it come from?” Apollo asked.

Poseidon looked at Percy, hugging his mom and girlfriend close. “Percy started it.” 

“What?” Percy looked up. “I think I’d remember if I started a hurricane.”

“Not if you were asleep.” Poseidon said.

Zeus growled. This demigod seemed to hold enough powers to be a god. He was allowed to live all this time, growing in his powers. That was dangerous for them all.

“Dude, I knew you were powerful, but that powerful?” Jason said.

“If it makes any of you feel any better, I’ve never used that much power since.” Percy said.

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He was forgetting the volcano. She knew though, that if Zeus found that out just yet, Percy would be sure to die.

**I knew that...hair stand on end.**

“Well, it looks like a monster has found you.” Clarisse said.

**Then a much closer...why he’d come.**

“Oh no. Shit’s about to get real.” Leo said.

**“Percy,” she said,...you tell her?”**

“No, of course he didn’t.” Piper said.

“I was just trying to protect my mom.” Percy said.

“Well, at least you aren’t too far from camp, you’ll be able to make it right?” Connor said.

“Connor, mortals can’t go in the barrier.” Travis said.

**I was too shocked...car. Both of you. Go!”**

“You can’t outrun a monster that wants to kill you that badly.” Ares said. Even he sounded worried.

**Grover ran for the...were cloven hooves.**

“Well that’s a shock of a lifetime.” Frank said.

“Not as bad as the one he’s going to get when he sees the monster chasing them.” Jason said.

“Who is reading next?” Athena asked.

The book floated to Annabeth. “I am.”

“Well then, let’s continue. We all wish to find out what is truly going to happen to the sea child.” Athena motioned for Annabeth to start.


	4. My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang & co reads chapter four with some added drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! We back and at it again!
> 
> Today's Thursday I think, and it was a pretty good day! I'm about to go to bed, but for the people who care, I thought I'd update a little here.
> 
> I've been struggling with this same test for like a week now, I did it three times, and failed each time. I took it again for the fourth time today and guess what, I got a 88%! I also got my allergy shots today, and wore my favorite heels (I only wear heels out and about) and a the nurses there (who are like my family, I've been seeing them on a weekly basis for about five years now) all said I'm looking really grown up. One of them even said that she remembers how babyish I looked when I first started going there, and how much I look like an adult now. It made my day, and I've been in a good mood since. I also made chow mein and fried rice with my mom, which was fun. Talked to my bestest friend too, who's my biggest fan, I love her so much haha.
> 
> I'm in the process of putting out a prompt fic, so I'll update here when I'm done if you like my writing style and have an idea. I just might write it!
> 
> Thank you, lorixjake, for the comment. It inspired me to finish this chapter way faster then I originally planned too. It means a lot.
> 
> Enjoy chapter four, thank you for all the feedback, please be nice, and remember "A kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword" -Rick Riordan.
> 
> -Sunshine Dawn <3

**We tore through...her foot on the gas.**

“I couldn’t see anything. I just needed to get you safe.” Sally said.

“Luck must’ve been on your side, my friend.” Apollo said.

“Wasn’t for long.” Percy mumbled.

**Every time there...of shag-carpet pants.**

“Shag carpet? My legs are not shag carpet!” Grover spun to look at Percy.

“Um, to my unknown brain who may I remind you, thought it was hallucinating, that was the only thing I could link it too.” Percy defended.

**But, no, the smell...wet barnyard animal.**

“I am not a wet barnyard animal!” Grover said, starting to laugh.

“You smell like one.” Annabeth said, face plain. Percy could see the laugh behind her eyes.

Grover busted up laughing. “Do not.”

“Sure you don’t, Grover.” Percy laughed.

**All I could think....you.” “Watching me?”**

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound creepy at all.” Jason said.

**“Keeping tabs on...friend is a donkey—”**

“Blaa-ha! I am not!” Grover bleated.

Demigods around the room laughed.

**Grover let out a...Mr. Brunner’s myths?”**

“Those were definitely not myths.” Annabeth said quietly.

**“Were those old...Mrs. Dodds a myth?”**

“Myths definitely don’t try to kill you.” Percy grumbled.

“Myths definitely don’t kill your loved ones.” Annabeth said.

**“So you admit...Who’s after me?”**

“Who would try to kill Percy? I mean besides the normal monsters and such? He hasn’t done anything. Yet.” Clarisse asked.

**“Oh, nobody much,”...blood-thirstiest minions.”**

“Why are you trying to kill my son?” Poseidon said.

“I don’t know.” Hades responded.

**“Grover!” “Sorry,...are we going?”**

“The only place demigods are safe. Camp Half Blood.” Chiron said darkly. Percy wondered, why did it already sound like he was mourning someone?

**I asked. “The summer...weren’t old ladies,”**

“They were the Fates.” Athena even sounded disheartened.

**Grover said. “Those...Not you, you.”**

“Not the time to fight.” Annabeth said.

**“Boys!” my mom...meant to kill me.**

“So many things have tried to kill you, honestly, how are you still alive?” Jason humored.

“Honestly? I think it’s luck.” Percy said. 

**Then I thought...back of my neck.**

“It’s caught up, hasn’t it?” Travis said, tightly.

**There was a...I wasn’t dead.**

“Thank god.” Poseidon said.

Sally was tense, Percy on edge. Everyone could tell that they didn’t want to have these memories brought back up.

**The car hadn’t really...mother said, “we have to…”**

“Please get to the camp. Please.” Poseidon whispered.

Athena, who sat right next to him, whispered, “His mother cannot get into the camp. What happens to her?”

**Her voice faltered….like a football player.**

“What is chasing them?” Will asked.

“Nothing good.” Reyna said.

**He seemed to...he had horns.**

“He does have horns.” Sally whispered.

**I swallowed hard….“Percy—you have to run.**

“Percy isn’t going to leave you, he’s too loyal.” Annabeth said, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of Tartarus. 

“He’s loyal?” Zeus sneered.

The others ignored the comment for now. There would be time to deal with his ignorance later.

**Do you see that...don’t look back.**

“I could never leave you, Mom.” Percy said.

**Yell for help….looked at the ocean.**

“I wish I could help him.” Poseidon said.

“I wished that too.” Sally said.

**“No!” I shouted….moaned, a little louder.**

“Grover’s gonna get you caught.” Clarisse said.

**The man with the...at his sides.**

“Is that-” Ares started to ask.

“A minotaur.” Poseidon finished, face pale, yet still green.

**There was no blanket….Percy. Go. Please.”**

“Percy’s loyal. He can’t, or rather, won’t leave.” Jason said.

“It’s his fatal flaw.” Athena mumbled.

**I got mad, then—mad**

“Mad is never good on Percy, but it usually means one thing.” Jason started.

“Powerful Percy.” Leo continued.

“Protective Percy.” Annabeth finished.

**at my mother,...monster, all right.**

“Minotaur. Chasing you. How powerful is your godly scent Percy, gosh.” Leo tried to joke.

Percy laughed stiffly. “Honestly I think all the monsters just chase me for my good looks.”

**He had been in...his name,” she warned.**

“Names have power.” Chiron said.

“Yeah, Percy’s always struggled with that.” Annabeth said.

“That’s true.” Percy said.

**“Names have power.”...bull-man bellowed in rage.**

“He’s found you. Run, please.” Poseidon was gripping his throne tightly.

**He picked up Gabe’s...Do you understand?”**

Even the group who already knew this story were getting nervous. “Please move, Percy. Please.” Nico gritted out through clenched teeth.

**“How do you know all this?”...keeping you near me.”**

“You weren’t selfish, Sally, just protective. You’re a mother, it’s normal you didn’t want to give up your kid forever.” Chiron sympathized.

**“Keeping me near you?...the crest of the hill.**

“Run the rest of the way, quickly.” Will said. Even Clarisse looked a little concerned. 

**Down the other side...tried to get away.**

“No.” Poseidon said. Percy was shaking. 

He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air. “Mom!” 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Percy interrupted Annabeth’s reading to whisper to Annabeth and his mom.

“It’s okay, if you have to leave, I’ll go with you.” Annabeth said.

“If you have to go Percy, go. I’ll be okay.” Sally said.

**She caught my eyes,...Anger replaced my fear.**

“I can’t do this.” Percy whispered. The water surrounding them in fountains started to wave softly back and forth. “I can’t.”

People turned to look as the water started to slosh more. “I have to go.” Percy told his mom, grabbed Annabeth by the hand, and got up. Annabeth handed the book to Hazel who continued reading. He walked out, leaving the rest to stare at his and Annabeth’s backs as they left.

Poseidon was dumbfounded, if not sad. His son had already been through such trauma and the book had barely begun. What was to come dwelled on his mind.

**Newfound strength burned...I couldn’t allow that.**

“Why isn’t he running? The monster is after him.” Zeus said.

“Because when you have a partner in battle, you don’t leave them behind. For nothing.” Ares grumbled. 

**I stripped off my red rain...than no idea at all.**

“Percy’s best ideas come from mid-battle. They are the the craziest, but always get us out better then the plan made before would’ve.” Hazel admired.

**I put my back to the big pine tree**

Thalia smiled. She knew Percy didn’t know it was her, and that she wasn’t exactly conscious, but to know that Percy had put enough trust in her tree to put his back against it the way he does her in battle, made her happy. Trust, was something not expected among children of the big three.

**and waved my red jacket....way I tried to dodge.**

“He’s gonna get himself hurt.” Ares scowled.

**Time slowed down….landing on his neck.**

“How? How did he do that?” Clarisse asked.

“He has no training. How is that possible?” Reyna wondered.

“Did he pull power from the rain? I can’t see how else that is possible.” Apollo followed.

Athena looked at Poseidon. “He could if his mother was naiad.” She whispered. Poseidon looked at Sally in shock, bewilderment. She was holding Nico’s hand now, focused on her jeans.   
  


**How did I do that?...had only one gear: forward.**

“He’s gonna get thrown off.” Charles said. “No untrained demigod could stay on a minotaur and come out okay.”

**Meanwhile, Grover started...me like highoctane fuel.**

“Anger. That’s what will get him out alive.” Nico said. That’s what kept him alive his entire life.

**I got both hands...the size of a knife.**

“He broke the horn off a minotaur? He’s that strong?” Travis said stunned.

“No. The power in him is that strong.” Grover said.

**The monster charged….Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

“He killed a minotaur. My twelve year old boy, untrained and completely unknowing of his world, killed a minotaur.” Poseidon was stuck in between bewilderment and impressed.

**The monster was...lights of the farmhouse.**

“Yes. Get help.” Sally said quietly.

“Your son is real loyal if he won’t leave a friend behind while as injured as he is.” Athena said quietly to Poseidon.

**I was crying,...let him go.**

“He’d never let go of his best friend. Ever.” Sally said.

**The last thing...like a princess’s.**

“Chiron? You found him?” Poseidon asked.

“Yes, I did.” Chiron responded.

“Who’s the princess he thinks is over him?” Connor asked.

“Annabeth.” Piper said.

**They both looked...Bring him inside.”**

“Why is he the one? For what?” Poseidon asked.

“He thought Annabeth was a princess?” Jason chuckled.

“To him, Annabeth is his queen.” Nico said.

“Should we continue reading and let the two come back on their own?” Artemis asked.

“Yes. Who is reading next?” Chiron said.

The book floated to Rachel. “I guess I am.” 

“Well let us continue.” Chiron waved her on.


End file.
